icchibanketsufandomcom-20200213-history
List by Type
There are currently 8 variations for heroes. Swordsman (剣士) Swordsmen are a well balanced class and are marked by a red symbol. They prefer red flowers above all else. List of Swordsmen *Ou''dai'' Yamato Takeru (ヤマトタケル・桜代) *[Soutai] Yamato Takeru (ヤマトタケル・双代) *Izanagi (イザナギ) *Suzaku (スザク) *Seiryuu (セイリュウ) *Takemikazuchi (タケミカヅチ) *Kamaitachi (カマイタチ) *Nekomata (ネコマタ) *Nen'amijion (ネンアミジオン) *Iwanaga-hime (イワナガヒメ) *O-Inarisama (オイナリサマ) *Fuujin (フウジン) *Raijin (ライジン) *Yamaoroshi (ヤマオロシ) *Suzume (スズメ) Oni (鬼人) Oni/Ogres have high attack and high HP and are marked by an orange symbol. They prefer blue flowers above all else. List of Oni * Oud''ai'' Shuten Douji (シュテンドウジ・桜代) * [Soutai] Shuten Douji (シュテンドウジ・双代) * Futsunushi (フツヌシ) * Sankibou (サンキボウ) * Todomeki (トドメキ) * Hann'ya (ハンニャ) * Yawoyaoshichi (ヤヲヤオシチ) * Kintaro (キンタロウ) * Raiden (ライデン) * Makami (マカミ) * Gagoze (ガゴゼ) * Boroboroton (ボロボロトン) * Inaba (イナバ) * Benkei (ベンケイ) * Houichi (ホウイチ) Samurai (侍) Samurai have the highest agility and quickest attack and are marked by a dark blue symbol. They prefer green flowers above all else. List of Samurai * Ou''dai'' Momotarou (モモタロウ・桜代) *Soutai Momotarou (モモタロウ・双代) * Mishaguji (ミシャグジ) * Ibaraki Douji (イバラキドウジ) * Nue (ヌエ) * Isshin Tasuke (イッシンタスケ) * Masakadosama (マサカドサマ) * Mitsukuni (ミツクニ) * Ishimatsu (イシマツ) * Yato (ヤト) * Inugami (イヌガミ) * Issun Boushi (イッスンボウシ) * Urashima Tarou (ウラシマタロウ) * Kiichi Hougen (キイチホウゲン) * Kinshirou (キンシロウ) * Towara Touta (タワラトウタ) Devas (天将) Devas/Commanders have high special attack and are marked by a green symbol. They prefer orange flowers above all else. List of Deva * Ou''dai'' Susano'o (スサノヲ・桜代) * [Soutai] Susano'o (スサノヲ・双代) * Omoikane (オモイカネ) * Byakko (ビャッコ) * Hiruko (ヒルコ) * Fukuroku (フクロク) * Rokurokubi (ロクロクビ) * Kaguya-hime (カグヤヒメ) * Kamado (カマド) * Konpira (コンピラ) * Amefurikozou (アメフリコゾウ) * En'enra (エンエンラ) * Kijimuna (キジムナー) * Setotaishou (セトタイショウ) Musicians (楽士) Musicians are buffer/debuffers and are marked by a yellow symbol. They prefer green flowers above all else. List of Musicians * Ou''dai'' Ushiwakamaru (ウシワカマル・桜代) * [Soutai] Ushiwakamaru (ウシワカマル・双代) * Ninigi (ニニギ) * Atago Tengu (アタゴテング) * Kutsutsura (クツツラ) * Zashiki Warashi (ザシキワラシ) * Chokuboron (チョクボロン) * Otsuu (オツウ) * Narihira (ナリヒラ) * Izumo-no-Okuni (イズモオクニ) * Ame-no-Uzume (アメノウズメ) * Konohana Sakuya (コノハナサクヤ) * Benzaiten (ベンザイテン) * Chouchinbi (チョウチンビ) * Biwabokuboku (ビワボクボク) * Semimaru (セミマル) * Narikama (ナリカマ) Miko (巫覡) Miko/Shamans double as healers when placed in the back row; offensive when placed in the front row and are marked with a pink symbol. They prefer blue flowers above all else. List of Miko * Ou''dai'' Amaterasu (アマテラス・桜代) * Sout''ai'' Amaterasu (アマテラス・双代) * Kukuri-hime (ククリヒメ) * Kushinada-hime (クシナダヒメ) * Genbu (ゲンブ) * Daidarabotchi (ダイダラボッチ) * Hahakigami (ハハキガミ) * Akahige (アカヒゲ) * Kuuya (クウヤ) * Michizanesama (ミチザネサマ) * Ukanomitama (ウカノミタマ) * Okikurumi (オキクルミ) * Kukunochi (ククノチ) * Shouki (ショウキ) * Genshin (ゲンシン) * San'nen'netarou (サンネンネタロウ) Summoner (星詠み) Summoners/Star-readers are heavy hitters but lack defense which makes them easy targets if placed in the front row. They are marked by a light blue symbol. They prefer red flowers above all else. List of Summoners * Ou''dai'' Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ・桜代) * Sout''ai''Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ・双代) * Sukunahiko (スクナヒコ) * Jurou (ジュロウ) * Itsumade (イツマデ) * Tamamo Gozen (タマモゴゼン) * Tesso (テッソ) * Amakusa Shiro (アマクサシロウ) * Ashiya Douman (アシヤドウマン) * Hiedaarei (ヒエダアレイ) * Ungaikyou (ウンガイキョウ) * Gotokuneko (ゴトクネコ) * Yuki-onna (ユキオンナ) * Abe no Seimei (アベノセイメイ) * Kashinkoji (カシンコジ) Ninja (忍) Ninjas have high evasion and mentality but tend to have low defense. They are marked by a violet symbol. They prefer orange flowers above all else. List of Shinobu * Ou''dai'' Jiraiya (ジライヤ・桜代) * [Soutai] Jiraiya (ジライヤ・双代) * Fukusuke (フクスケ) * Hotei (ホテイ) * Kurama Tengu (クラマテング) * Yamabiko (ヤマビコ) * Saizo (サイゾウ) * Sarutobi Sasuke (サルトビサスケ) * Nezumi Kozou (ネズミコゾウ) * Momochitanba (モモチタンバ) * Sarutahiko (サルタヒコ) * Kappa (カッパ) * Sarakazoe (サラカゾエ) * Tsuchigumo (ツチグモ) * Wanyuudou (ワニュウドウ) * Goemon (ゴエモン) __FORCETOC__